Love in All Directons
by XxanimegamernerdxX
Summary: A Popular Girl and a regular bad boy come together and through anger and tears fall for each other and face many dangers!
1. Chapter 1 the destined meating

XxanimegamernerdxX: Hagimimashite :D

Mikan: Hagimimashite ^u^

Natsume: tch...

Mikan:hey Natsume be nice this is her first story so don't be rude

Natsume: whatever...

XxanimegamernerdxX: well i don't own the story or the characters I wish I owned Mikan but I would never think to make a wonderful person like her :)

* * *

**Author's pov:**

It was a hot and sticky afternoon in a special school were only certain "special" kids are allowed to enter. This kind of school is connected to the government. These special kids are called "Alice's" they are special and only some kids have them some people call them gifts and some call them deadly curses.

In class **2-A **of the Middle School section there is a big ruckus happening in the back of the classroom was louder then it usually was. . . .it was the day were all of the more popular boys had to run and take cover because today was Valentines-day this is when all the young girls make chocolates for the ones that they love. . . . but the chocolates that they make is. . . . as special they are. . . . they make chocolates and MIX their alice's inside the chocolate so never know what might happen to you! so in other words for the poor guys they dreaded this day and someone in particular gets targeted. . . . this poor sap is known best as the stoic Natsume Hyuuga he was too handsome for his own good and gets tackled every year yet he has the love of his life on his side so he could care less what those incredibly stupid and ugly women they are known as the "Natsume~Rucka fan-club" he was more worried _his_ Mikan having to worry about the guys that get all googly eyes when she just walks by. _damn that beautiful smile of hers_ it had him glued to her since they were 10 years old.

fan girl 1: NATSUME~KUNNNNN please accept these chocolates I made them from the bottom of my heart and I hope you will eat them!

All of the sudden a girl with short black hair and in the front were her bangs are are strands that curl and reach to her chin. Pushed to the front of the mob and got her microphone out.

Sumire: "BACK AWAY FROM NATSUME-KUN IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU! THE ONLY CHOCOLATES THAT NATSUME~KUN IS ACCEPTING AND MINE GOT IT?!"

Natsume: "Tch, . . . . how the hell can you be so damn loud this morning?!, I shouldn't of come this morning Permy you and the hags behind you are giving me a migraine" (**TN: is this how you spell that? sorry if it is wrong! c:**

**?**: "Ne, Natsume happy Valentines-day, you too Ruka~pyon!, It sure is loud today!"

Just then when Natsume heard this angelic voice he calmed down and smirked when what he saw was the only reason he even woke up everyday. . . . she was his reason for living she was the love of his life the only one that he could never hate and always felt comfortable with and could share all his secrets with and her name was Sakura Mikan.

Mikan: "Whats going on I heard everyone yelling when I was running to class to make sure I wasn't late!"

Natsume: "Well if you were here early then this wouldn't have to ask such a stupid question like that, Polka."

Mikan: " WELL SORRY!, my alarm broke. . . . anyway. . . . today is valentines-day right?, here I made this for you"

Mikan took out an adorable decorative crimson colored box that had ribbons on it and was addressed to Natsume.

Mikan: "here I thought you might of wanted this, it might not be that much though but i tried my best for you to have it."

Natsume took the box from Mikan and looked at it for a while and carefully opened the box and ate a piece of chocolate from inside the fan girls looked at Mikan with envy and would of done ANYTHING to be were Mikan was in Natsumes heart they would of idolized her if she wasn't going out with Natsume. Mikan took a seat next to Natsume and started to get ready for the day she got out her pencil and everything she needed and waited for the teacher

just then then in the row next to them was all of Mikans fan boys the one in charge was a boy with red hair lower then his head and deep green eyes he was a playboy but it was different with Mikan he would never hurt her and would want to stay with her forever he loved her and wanted her for his own his own and his name is Kaito Hayashi and his right hand man and his best friend leiko, kurosaki leiko has messy blond hair and gray eyes Kaito and Leiko are both super popular among the girls and both of them have a hatred for Natsume and will never allow there precious Mikan be with that cursed Natsume.

Kaito: "Ugh, I can't believe that Natsume acting like he is so cool with all those girls at his feet...disgusting!"

Leiko: "yeah, one day well make him pay...i'll never forgive him for taking Mikan she's WAY too out of his league"

Natsume heard them and glared at them but they weren't intimidated by him at all even though he was a little scary

Mikan: " Ne, Natsume are you ok?, you seem mad about something ..."

Natsume: "tch...not anything I can't handle..."

Natsume picked up his manga and started to read but would always find himself glaring/glancing at the two little idiots that thought they were a match for him and watching Mikan he didn't feel right. . . . there was something ominous in the air and he didn't like it one bit

Natsume: "Come with me...after school..."

Mikan was confused but she did what he told her, she didn't want him in a bad mood too early in the morning and she was way to curious about what he planned for her.

All of the sudden Narumi walked in the room with a wide grin on his face and when he saw Mikan he grinned even wider (if that was humanly possible!) and walked up to her and shinned brightly

Narumi: "My sweet musume"

Mikan looked up at the bright looking teacher and replied with a smile

Mikan: what is it Otou-San?

When Narumi calls Mikan his Daughter she replays like he is her own father but only when he calls her that first

Narumi: "Since the Alice Festival is coming up in a week, I want your help with decorating the play like the backdrops and help make the costumes if you aren't busy and the job starts on Friday i'll pay you!

Mikan was happy to help and agreed with out second thoughts

Mikan: "sensei is Ruka gonna be in the play again?"

Narumi nooded his head in the question and saw ruka's reaction and giggled

Narumi: "But don't worry Ruka~pyon you will not be the princess this year!"

Ruka sighed in relief and then turned to see natsume a little angry

Natsume: "OI...tranny...I'll help too..."

the room when in total silence but Natsume didn't care, he had his eyes glued in the death glare with the teacher...Narumi could tell what he was saying just by looking at him but no one except him, and Ruka could understood but Mikan didn't understand this because her denseness usually overpowered it...

Mikan: "Natsume!, why did you call sensei that?! I mean yea, I guess he does dress funny, but give him the respect he deserves!"

Natsume then rolled his eyes and then when back to the stare contest with Narumi"

Narumi had his face in a safisticated smile

Narumi: "ok ok ok ok you can help but don't burn down anything if someone talks to Mikan..."

And then he walks away and starts the school day

Natsume rolls his eyes again and goes back to his manga.

After school, Mikan waited for Natsume and then they were going to go back to there dorms and talk and then go to dinner together because there dorms are next to each other"

Natsume: "let's go polka..."

Mikan: "psh, I was the one that had to wait for you!"

Natsume: "hmp, whatever lets go already"

Natsume grabs Mikans hand and starts to leave to go to the dorms

Mikan: "ouch, Natsume that hurts stop tugging my arm!"

Natsume: "Then hurry up and I wouldn't have to treat you like a baby even though you act like one."

Mikan hurries up and then they hold hands and its quiet the whole time but it wasn't an awkward kind of quiet they were just happy to be able to be together and act like a normal couple. Still, after so many years she still didn't know how to start a good conversation with her Natsume and she was sad that they weren't able to act like that couple that everyone wanted and too follow as even though people thought they were perfect together she still didn't feel like he could still talk to her about EVERYTHING yet but they had their whole lives to do that she wasn't in a rush and neither was he.

When they got to Mikan's room Mikan was about to open the door when Natsume stopped her and told her that they were gonna go in his.

Mikan: "But, I thought we were going in mine"

Natsume: "why, does it matter what ever is yours is going to be mine and what is mine will one day be mine too"

Mikan: "Well, because i never been a boys apartment. . . . alone"

Natsume: "Well, i'm your boyfriend so its ok... you trust me dont you?"

Mikan gave up and went in

Natsume went in last and closed the door

* * *

XxanimegamernerdxX: "Ok, Well thats all for now but ill update" :D

Hotaru: "Hey, Wait were the hell am i?!, I didn't get to beat that kid who thinks he owns Mikan. . . . He doesn't own shit yet"

Natsume: "Whatever,...it needs to get more exciting"

XxanimegamernerdxX:trust me it will bye now :D


	2. Chapter 2 An Unpredictable Ending

Hi everyone and welcome to the second chapter i been thinking of which way the story would go and how many i should make and i haven't decided yet but review and tell me you're thoughts about it since i'm only a noob in fanfic world OuO

Mikan: thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped her get motivated to write the next chapter!

Natsume: and was to lazy to make it...

YOU BRAT IT WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE!

Mikan: hehehe uhhh let's begin shall we?

you start the disclaimer...

Mikan: ok :D XxanimegamernerdxX doesn't own me or Natsume or any of the character's except the ones she made up for the story! or tachibana sensee only does!

* * *

when Natsume and Mikan got inside of his room it was like a layer of some evil corporation it was dark and vast and had manga pilled up and in random places and was somewhat titty except the few cloths scattered in different spots. Mikan was confused but she knew that Natsume's room would of been just like this but she never knew that is was this big even though her room is just as big as hers since they are both special ability.

"Hey,Polka i am going to get dressed and take a shower wait here..."

"Baka what am i just going to wait here while you take your time?!" the brunette protested

"stop screaming its annoying and you're voice tends to carry" he smirked like he won a fight with the toughest guy

Mikan puffed her checks in the cutest way that not even the mean Natsume could resist "lier it doesn't carry..."

"hmp...whatever" Natsume let under his breath

"what did you say hentai?!" Mikan accused

without hesitation Natsume went inches from her face and Mikan could only see his deep raven colored eyes and messy but placed perfectly placed locks of was silent but they were just staring there eyes like they died and then found each other again. Natsume was thinking naughty things and knew that if he touched her and they were found out then they...no HE would be killed no matter how strong he is that girls face attracts to many people and has to many friends to go around them and if a certain inventor found out then he knows millions of copy's of him doing WHO KNOWS WHAT so he thought it was best if he kept his hormones under control and in check.

"Polka,Hurry and grow up will you?"

"What the hell does that mean bastard?!"

"just do it alright?"

"stop being mean your just a big hentai!" Mikan sticks her tong out

"ne, Natsume?"

"what is it stripes?"

" i am going to get ready...wait WHAT!YOU BIG HENTAI!"

after a couple of minutes they finally made a trues and went to get ready for dinner and Natsume told the young brunette that he would come over after he is done getting ready and she agreed and left to get ready.

When Mikan entered her room right next to Natsume's she went in the bathroom and get ready to prepare for her dinner with Natsume and the other's and then all of the sudden she heard a crash in the living room.

"N-Natsume?! i-is that y-you?"

-silence-

"Hotaru?! RUCKA?! WHO'S THERE!"

* * *

_flash back 30 min_ _minutes ago..._

Kaito: I don't know if we should do this or not...

Leiko: "Stop being a baby we need to find something against Natsume and then use it against against him so we could make them stop dating and then me and you would have our own little war but don't worry i'll win far and square and let's not forget what we just saw we saw him seduce her into getting her in his room the bastard we will make sure he leaves her alone for good."

Kaito: "shut up will you?"

Kaito and Leiko enter the lovely Sakura Mikan's room and make sure that they would do a clean sweep and then hear the sound of the one and only Sakura Mikan there jaws almost hit the carpet floor! They knew that there Mikan would only think bad of them if they were found out and they had to be protected at all cost.

Kaito: "well what the hell do we do now?!"

Leiko: "i bet she is going to get ready and take a shower or something and we will look and sneak out then and wait to go in Natsume-teme's room until then just stay quiet and don't make her notice us."

just then his words were in vein and Kaito knocked over a picture of Natsume and Mikan at the Christmas Ball last year Leiko knocked Kaito on the head and wanted to yell at him but had no time to and saw how scared Mikan was and felt bad.

Kaito:let's go i found a way out with out getting caught!

Leiko: ok then what are you talking for let's go!

When they got to the hallway right outside the door they thought they were safe until a certain raven haired boy saw them the whole time...

* * *

When Mikan was to scared to take a shower she just got dressed and wanted to just go and be with Natsume were she felt safer until she hear a big roar outside her door!

Mikan: what the heck is that?!

just then she heard yells and moaning and then she could understand who was the cause of it just because how hot it was starting to feel outside the door and knew that he went crazy and wanted to know what was happening to make him this mad.

* * *

Well i know that this was a short chapter and i'm so sorry! but next we will have Hotaru and Rucka come in Nonoko and Anna and a certain ice princess:D

Natsume: and do i beat the crap out of two certain peeping Tom's?

Leiko: We're not scared of you Natsume!

Kaito: Y-yea...

Natsume: hmnp...

Mikan: no i am going to stop you and happy ending!

sorry Mikan but my story is going to be longer then that sorry!

Mikan: oh crap i am kinda scared now...

Don't be i wont kill you!

Mikan:thanks...

ok so we will see you next time R&R please Arigato Goziamasu! 3


	3. Chapter 3 Their night alone

Hey guys i have been sick and going insane because of finals next week and i have been sick all week except Thursday! oh and so announcements! thank you so much for the support so far to continue to make chapters and i will be better at this whole thing since this is my first story and i hope i am progressing right?! :D oh and i will try and post next week since i only have 2 day's of school! ^/u\\^

Mikan: alright then lets start XxanimegamernerdxX doesn't own anything except the story line and her characters!

* * *

There was an awkward silence at the table and tension growing between the two young couple but they were the only ones that weren't talking and barley touching there foods or making eye contact around them was Permy, Koko, Nonoko, Anna, Rucka, and the ice cold Hotaru that was known as two very big things 1.) being best friend's with the beautiful and popular Sakura Mikan and 2.) Known for her inventions that could kick ass any time of the day no matter who was against her even the vicious Natsume Hyuuga her most popular was the baka gun.

''Ne, big baka why aren't you stuffing your face like normal? Did that hentai over there do something that can't make you marry?''

''no...'' was all that could come out of the out brunette's mouth not making eye contact to anyone except her food that is cold and no touched since she got it. '' i guess my eyes were to big for my stomach''

the inventor looked at her best friend in curiosity and confusion but of course keeping her face expressions under control

for the first time Mikan looked up she only looked at one person but trying to keep it a secret that she was staring at him she remembered everything that happened...

* * *

~ _flashback~_

__ When Mikan popped her head out of the room she say Natsume with a look she has never seen before on his face it was like looking at someone who is going to kill at first sight and he had his target locked and it was two boys from her class Kaito and Leiko.

''N-Natsume what are you doing you are looking scary what is wrong?'' she inquired

''you're such a big baka you need to make sure that your place is secure what if a kidnapper that wanted to use your alice against the academy came they would of been successful if i wasn't there!''

Mikan has never seen Natsume like this before this was a whole new side of him but she didn't know it but this was the person she created a caring person that is loved and loves in return of course in his own way

''i..i am sorry Natsume but they didn't and you are right but you are here so i don't have to worry!'' She tried to calm him down but he didn't look mad all at the two boys who were there but Mikan

''well i can't and wont look after you 24/7 you need to look out for your self not me!''

Mikan was shocked that he would say that and a little bit hurt

''I'll be more careful...i said sorry...''

''well sorry wont get you out of everything!''

''well it's not like i can re-wind damn time! i said sorry that is all i can do!'' Mikan's bangs now covered her face and her fists were clenched tightly and she was just silent and went back in her room and slammed the door shut

'' you two...'' his voice was now murderous and the boys knew better then to go against him when he is in this state

the two boys jumped at his booming voice and was scared of what would come out of his mouth since they knew that he knew that he was past the point of angry

''go before i take it back and beat the ever lasting shit out of you and if i see you near her room or her i will burn you alive''

they resented but thought it would be best to retreat for now..

_~end of flashback~ _

* * *

''That teme Natsume ill wont ever leave Mikan'' the brave Kaito proclaimed to the heavens like he was already hers

''Just calm down and leave him be unless you wanna be his dinner...but I do have an idea well put in action tomorrow''

The two boys looked and smiled like they already pictured the flame caster away and Mikan was only there's and walked to the dinner table with the rest of the Mikan Fan~Club

* * *

After dinner they went to there own rooms and it was a very awkward night but Hotaru told Mikan that there was a test and they had to wake up earlier so they could go over the stuff they haven't fully mastered or had any questions and to make some notes **(A/N kinda like a pre cramming but in class)**

Mikan when in her room and got all the things she needed and scurried off to the inventors room

They made a fun sleepover out of it everyone was there and they all agreed on one movie except for Mikan The Hills Have Eyes 3D horror movies were bad enough but in 3D it's worse then 2D!

After the movie they talked and went to sleep early so they would be able to wake up

It was 12:22 at night and everyone was asleep except one certain Brunette that keep having traumas when she closed her eyes but she was also replaying what happened before dinner with Natsume she knew that he was only thinking about her when it all happened and she knew that she needed to talk to him and tell him that she didn't mean to and say sorry but she knew that she had to do it when no one is around or else he wont listen to her

She was slowly walking to his room until she reached his dorm and slowly opened it to see him reading manga on the couch when he slowly looked up to see the intruder standing in the doorway

''what do you want its late polka'' Natsume lectured

Mikan let go the little nickname that he titled her with

''Natsume i just wanted to say sorry and that i didn't mean what I said earlier and i hope you aren't still mad at me"

''its ok i guess i went overboard to...just couldn't you wait till tomorrow?''

''yea i just wanted to tell you that so i can be of a clear mind night see you tomorrow!''

as Mikan was about to walk out the door it slammed in her face before she could get a foot out of the door!

''Ne, Natsume what are you doing?''

''Baka you think i can let you go out in the middle of the night sleep here its safer''

''WHA...WHAT?! B-BAKA HENTAI WHAT ABOUT MY SLEEPOVER?!''

''go before they wake up so at least 4 in the morning so get to bed and hurry..''

Just then Natsume picked Mikan bridal style and started to get in bed

''BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING''

''don't worry i wont do anything unless you tell me to...''

Mikan looked at him and could tell he was serious

This was her boyfriend so they should at least do this not any hentai stuff but just talking she didn't want to be someone Natsume gets bored with so she just hesitantly nodded her head and looked up to see a rare but precious sight and that was Natsume giving his rare and beautiful smile that could make angels sing which made Mikan blush 25 shades of red and hugged him as he pet her head like a dog but she didn't mind in fact she liked it being touched by him

* * *

Sorry folks but that's all for now i hope you liked it though and please no flaming i hope i am getting better and tell me what you think should happen and i'll put the review's in next weeks chapter!

Mikan:Bye everyone!


	4. Chapter 4 The Sudden Turn

**hey guys . sorry i haven't been posting :( forgive me! . in this chapter will be exciting...i hope for you . and don't worry i wont do anything that would make me no marry ^.^**

**Mikan: Tachibana Sensee owns gakuen alice not XxanimegamernerdxX she only owns her characters and the story line! 3 let the story...GO ON :P**

**Here are some Reviews like i promised!:**

Grace4869: Next Chapter please

jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga:Awe that was soooo cute and sweet I love Natsume and Mikan!

:POST THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE...

tis' Nileegurl:The grammar hurts but the story is so nice!

**again sorry for the grammar... hehe -scratches back of head- i hope i am better because i really love this fan fiction thing**

* * *

For Mikan it was a really long but comfortable night but for Natsume it went to fast he didn't want Mikan to be out of his arms and go to who knows were he wish that time would stop for the two of them and let them live in a world were only they existed. Before they knew it they were dreaming of each other and it was only of there future...

In Mikan's Dream there was a family in it the two beautiful couple that could be easily mistaken for models taking a photo-shoot with two angels one was a boy with golden brown hair and deep raven eyes and a girl with long silky black hair and hazel eyes it was perfect almost perfect until the the little girl looked at her and started to beep...LIKE AN ALARM CLOCK Mikan quickly got of from her beautiful nightmare/beauty sleep to the sound of an annoying alarm clock!

"Natsume why is your alarm clock so annoying?!"

"I don't usually use it but i knew that nothing would be able to wake you up so we could get to school in a decent hour and not get me in a bad morning..."

"oh...wait...HEY i am NOT that hard to wake up!" Mikan puffed her cheeks cutely when Natsume pinched her cheeks and try to not kiss her

"Baka its only 3 in the morning remember?! i need to sneak back into Hotaru's room before she notices that i am gone and worry!"

"That inventor-freak wouldn't worry she would just instantly look and me and know that i did it even if i never did anything..."

Mikan kissed Natsume and thanked him for letting her stay and smacked him in the head because he insulted her favorite Hotaru

"Hey stupid you still seam half asleep are you sure you want to go all the way to the 3 stars this late alone?" Natsume questioned with a little concern but quickly noticed but didn't care since he was only with Mikan and knew that Kaito and Leiko and her little fan club were up too something.

"i am fine you don't need to look after me I can handle myself just fine" Mikan reassured him

Natsume walked Mikan to the door and kissed her goodnight and closed the door silently so no one would notice someone going out with a huge door slam and Natsume sat on his bed thinking about the night and his dream it was different then Mikan's and he knew something was going to happen and he had to make sure that nothing happened to his Mikan.

* * *

**Mikan's POV:**

****I got back to Hotaru's room but something wasn't right and i knew that i was being watched but I knew that I need to make sure that no one could tell that i was on to who ever it was but it was giving me shivers down my spine.

I snuck in without anyone noticing that I was gone but I couldn't shake that feeling but I was to tired to care and went back to sleep in the future however I regret that I did forever...

* * *

**Normal POV:**

They watched her while the princess went to sleep in her sleeping bag and waited until they made sure she was sleeping until they first spoke

"Target is locked"

"W_ait and just watch over the Target until i give order to"_

"Understood sir"

when the shadow turned they saw a little boy down the hall way starring at them like they killed his dog and the shadow slowly went up to him...

* * *

**Sorry guys i know that is short and you had to wait i know and the cliffhanger makes it worse :P . sorry... **

**Mikan: XxanimegamernerdxX will try and post next week or earlier or later R&R **

**Thanks Mikan :D and I would love to hear what do want longer or shorter chapters and who do you think is targeting Mikan and who found out about the figure? ALL OF IT UNRAVELS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **


	5. Chapter 5 The Rode Downhill

**Hai everyone ^u^ this will be my last chapie until spring or summer break maybe Gomen for the delay and after the chapie i am going to give you some recommendations for amazing GA fanfic's (: PS: in the first chapter i meant to put tangerine not orange . Gomen! ~bows~  
**

* * *

** Mikan's P.O.V:**

_ Running Running Running I NEED TO RUN FASTER! i cant stop i cant let him get closer!  
_Just then a man lean and muscular appears before her he has black hair and quite handsome except 2 things one he was going to KILL HER and second his face was covered by a white mast with weird designs on them he was wearing alot of jewels like almost a ring on every finger and earring's on his ears

_What do you want from me?! bead's of sweat went down her face_

I came for the assassination of..

All of the sudden he starting making weird sound's from his mouth that seams to have purple LIPSTICK the voice sounded like an alarm clock that started to sound like Pika Pika No Taiyou (Gakuen Alice theme song)

* * *

(still Mikan P.O.V)

Mikan burst out of the pillow that looked like it was going to swallow her whole..she looked at the clock 8:15 _fifteen minutes late!_ Mikan burst from her bed get her change of clothes and took a shower got dressed and she doesn't put her hair into pony tail's anymore since Natsume hated it so much and was about to leave and knock on his door but when she opened HER door He was there.

"Natsume i was about to get you right now" she pouted cutely

"Hn, well if I waited any longer we would of been late baka" he said coolly

"Meany and I am NOT a baka"

"You once got a negative one on a test.."(ATN: that is possible i gotten one once .)

"The teacher hated me" She tried to reason with him

"The teacher didn't hate you" he sighed

" And anyway that's behind me I'm as smart as you know" proud of her self

"don't get ahead of yourself, blue lace" Natsume smirked

"HENTAI!" Mikan burted

"I'm your boyfriend I am aloud to" he smirked

The argued the whole way to homeroom until Narumi~sensei barged in between them

"MIKAN~CHANN!" Narumi was about to hug his little musume before Natsume hit him like a fly but Narumi just got up like it was nothing

"itaiiii" Narumi whined like a little girl who got there favorite blanket taken away and ripped up

"hn, Tannie" and with that Natsume went in the classroom without looking back

"Mikan, I want you to try and exercise for your outou-san "

"Hai what is it?" Mikan asked

"I hope this doesn't inconvenience you too much" Narumi pointed out scratching the back of his head like he did something wrong but he continued talking " Here is a paper that tells you everything go to your room and read the paper all of our teachers are aware and read the directions carefully" Narumi warned

"Hai, I'll try my best!" glad she got the day off finally since she did work hard

When Mikan went to her dorm she unraveled the wad of paper and read it

_**Directions:**_

_** Everyday until the night of the performance's you will be selected to be different "personality's" for a week**_

_**starting today:**_

_**first week: teachers pet  
**_

_**second week: prep  
**_

_**Third week:Nerd **_

_**forth week:Rebel**_

_**fifth week: the slut**_

_**you have to dress and act the part each week you tell one person and the rest of the school cant know sorry about the inconvenience **_

. . .

* * *

Well that's all folks! c: R&R


End file.
